duhitskylar_and_m0dernboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Duh itskylar and M0DERNBOY Wiki
duh_itskylar and M0DERNBOY A True Story: Note: * The bolded words are the people involved in the situation * The words underlined and bolded are things that you should remember for later in the story One day on Roblox I encountered a girl called duh_itskylar, Skylar was nice, honest, caring, friendly that's at least who I thought she was... Weeks later I met Some of her friends such as candy, lucy and thea I liked candy the most because she always understood me and I could always look up to her.. Weeks past I started noticing that Skylar had severe online dating issues... I knew that online dating was against the rules but I was too afraid to report her because I thought she wouldn't be my friend anymore... When I told candy she said that she knew about it too.. Eventually Skylar started dating a guy called eternal there relationship only last for a week because me and candy broke them apart because Candy and I thought he was a player. One month later Skylar met This guy his name was M0DERNBOY, Skylar decided to start a family which included me, modern, candy, pump, lucy, thea and so much more.. As Skylar and Modern got closer Modern never payed any mind to me at all he wouldn't even talk to me either way No matter how hard I tried when I spoke to him he would say "?, .," Or even nothing.. Weeks passed Eventually I got tired of him ignoring me so I snapped on him and yelled... Then he left the game, We never saw him for the rest of the day... The next day I went on roblox and played murderer mystery 2 then skylar joined her game and later on candy joined too! but little did I know that modern joined and started an argument with me then a few minutes into the fight Skylar told me to stop I stopped Then she let modern keep going. After the argument I left the game but I think modern was still there when I left.. candy left too and asked me to play bloxburg with her and I did While we were playing bloxburg candy told me that skylar was a hoe, she was using us for her comfort, and many more things, Of course I Believed her because Why would candy lie to me about that? I had to go to bed so I told candy goodbye and went straight to bed but.. I couldn't sleep I could never stop thinking about what Modern did and how Skylar lied to me.. I eventually cried myself to sleep then woke up the next morning, I went on to roblox Late because of the Accident yesterday when I got on roblox Candy came online and I asked her If skylar was online for the day she said "no.." After the accident I unfriended her yesterday but candy didn't Modern already unfriended on the day of the accident before it started so I had no need to unfriend him but instead I blocked him To my surprise on modern's profile he had left something waiting for me which said "everybody reading this who I fought with pump candy lena started this she was mean to me and made fun of skylar's friends." but the thing is I never did that.. after copy and pasting the message to candy I told her "this is what lies modern has on his profile.." To that point I was mad and very unhappy... to tell you the truth I think they broke me literally.. a day later I played with my best friend nightmare in her V.I.P server in murderer mystery 2 and candy decided to come play with us too! little did I know Modern joined nightmares server and told her his side of the story and most of it was a lie I couldn't see what they were saying because if somebody is dead in murderer mystery 2 the people alive cannot see there chat.. when the round ended I only saw half of it which was "mhm" nightmare asked me if I did it I said no and explained to her then she believed me. Then he said how he want to start over I said "no" then I started crying and everybody told him to leave then he eventually just left. The day before I told all skylar's friends about how she was using us.. And all them believed me! two months later after the accident... Some people still come up to me and candy and start arguments for no reason and I never ever got a full good rest after the accident, To this day I regret meeting Skylar and modern and still wonder Why there spreading lies about me to other people and If they other people keep starting arguments with me I will report both of there accounts for harassment, I will never forget this experience and as long as I will ever live.. Sincerely, ❤️ Itslena12 A.K.A unnatural.paralysis❤️ Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse